


There aren't any wolves in California.

by KinkyAlphaw0lf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Breeding, F/M, Feral Behavior, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyAlphaw0lf/pseuds/KinkyAlphaw0lf
Summary: Derek ends up transformed into a feral wolf.





	There aren't any wolves in California.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and thought I'd post it here.
> 
> Warning for Derek becoming a feral wolf and mating with another wolf.

There were no wolves in California, or least there wasn't suppose to be. When reports from locals in Beacon Hill California started to come in of spotting a grey wolf in and around the woods it should have been a good sign, a sign wolves were returning to the area.

Only this was beacon Hills after all, and Derek Hale knew better than to trust that this was just a normal wolf.After all the two was a Beacon for the supernatural, this wolf could be a werewolf that's able to shift into a full wolf, meaning Derek and his pack had to find it to see if they would be a treat to the people in town.

Only Derek's pack didn't seem to share his worry at all, telling Derek he's over thinking things, how it probably just wondered in from another state and when the wolf saw no other wolves in the area would be on it's way.

Derek couldn't believe how careless they were treating this, especially their true alpha Scott, he would have thought Scott would be on his side here, not telling Derek to not worry.

Which brings Derek to where he is now, in the woods midday looking for the wolf, using his heightened senses to track the wolf, he'll see for himself if it's a normal wolf or an Omega werewolf that could be a danger to their town.

Each time it felt like Derek was close to finding the wolf it seemed to slip by him, forcing him to track it deeper into the woods, not that Derek realized that, cause shortly after is when Derek finds the grey wolf, coming out a den it's made.

The wolf doesn't seem to see Derek yet so Derek gets closer, not caring to be silent as he approached the wolf, the wolf finally seeing him, stopping it's movements as it stares at Derek with curious eyes.

Derek can't tell from the scent if it's a normal wolf or werewolf, so he speaks to it. Telling the wolf he's a werewolf from the Hale family, a long line of born werewolves, asking if the wolf has lost it's pack.

The wolf doesn't react or so it seems at first, making Derek believe maybe it is a normal wolf instead of a werewolf and the others are right.

"This was stupid." He says to himself turning to leave, only to hault when the grey wolf stands in front of him now. Derek pauses, looking behind him then back in front of him were the wolf now stands. The wolf stares at him intently, the look different than the simple curious look it was giving him earlier. Before Derek can react the wolf's dull brown eyes illuminate into a glowing orange color. Derek stills, the eye color triggering a memory of what he read in a book before.

How some werewolves give their humanity up in order to become a full wolf in body and mind, these werewolves for the most part are just stronger normal wolves. It explains why Derek couldn't tell from it's scent which it was, because in a way it's both, a wolf who can never become human again, who has no memory of their human self whatsoever.

"Shit." Derek tries to move but a strong scent hits his nose. The scent making him feel odd, breathing in deeply, collecting more of the scent that he starts to get drawn to. He realizes to late what it was, the wolf in front of him was in heat, the female wolf must have come here to find a mte to build a pack with he thinks and unlucky for Derek he walked right into her den.

"Oh fuck, I have to resist, I can't, can't give in!" Derek struggles for control, his green eyes flickering between that and his beta blue werewolf eyes. If Derek were an alpha he could fight this and win, but being a beta the strong need to mate with this wolf is overwhelming him. His dick growing fatter in his jeans as blood rushes to fill his growing erection.

"Stop this, I don't want this, I don't want you!" Derek feels himself losing, the wolves heat smealling so intoxicstinly good to him, Derek going as far as to strip naked when he slips into a trance like state, just brelu snapping out of it to realize he's fully naked and exposed to the wolf.

The wolf let's out a sound, stepping towards Derek and nuzzles his crotch, licking his hard on and getting a moan to emit from Derek. He swallows, resisting her as best as he can, but when she's this close, her scent stronger.

The female wolf scent gets even stronger when she turns around, exposing her vagina to him, Derek locked on to it. His eyes glowing blue now as he stares, watching her cunt, looking so tight, so inviting. Begging to be fucked and bred by a alpha male like Derek.

"No, no I won't, I-i" Derek trails off when the wolf squirts from her pussy, partially laying down as to have her back end lifted up, whining as to beg Derek to breed her. Smelling her juices and her heat destroyed any resistance Derek held onto.

Dropping to all fours Derek shoves his face into her snatch, breathing her scent in as he licks and tongue fucks her pussy.

"Feel so good, so perfect." Derek says any control he had lost. As he licks the female wolf's pussy, fur begins growing all over Derek's body, his face pushing out into a partial snout, his ears pointed and move to res a top his head.

His back legs shift becoming back furry wolf legs. His feet becoming paws that slide out his shoes, his arms becoming front legs as his hands become clawed paws. Derek's black fur body shifting into running on all fours rather than two legs.

Derek takes his new size as a chance to mount his new mate, Derek's shesthed cock pokes out. The red rocket penatrates Derek's prize, rutting and thrusting into his mate. Derek's still mostly human face has a dim witted pleased expression as he fucks her.

Derek's tongue lulling out his mouth, his human moans become whimpers of pleasure, Derek's face pushing further out as his beard grows over his face and merges with the black fur that covers his body. Derek's tail growing outward, wagging slightly as he feels himself close to blowing his seed into his mate, his knot swelling, stretching his mates pussy as they're locked together.

Derek cumming deeper inside her with a howl, successfully filling and breeding his mate. With his orgasm, any memories or humanity from Derek's life are gone, much like his new mate Derek's become another werewolf that's given into the wolf in body and mind. Not that Derek cares anymore as he nuzzles his mate, rumbling in pleasure as they work on building their pack and expanding their territory.


End file.
